callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Zombies
Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies is a spin-off game of the ''Call of Duty'' series based on the widely popular Nazi Zombies mode of Call of Duty: World at War. Developed by Ideaworks Game Studio and published by Activision for the iPhone OS, iPod Touch and iPad. It was released worldwide on November 16, 2009. The game allows for multiplayer cooperative gameplay locally via an ad hoc Wi-Fi or Bluetooth network, or globally through the internet. Downloadable content in the form of new maps will be available for purchase in the future.http://wireless.ign.com/articles/104/1045496p1.html Overview As of February 11th, 2010, Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies for the iPhone and iPod touch now includes Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt. It also includes 14 weapons, which are listed below. Nacht der Untoten comes free with the purchase of the app, which is $9.99/£5.99, and Verruckt is available for in-app purchase for $4.99/£2.99. Shi No Numa came out June 3rd for $4.99/£2.99. Der Riese is set release on 6th August. On June 3rd, ''Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies II ''came out for the iPhone and iPod touch. This was the same as the original but carried Shi No Numa instead of Nacht Der Untoten when downloaded and allowed users to download Shi No Numa for $9.99/£5.99 without having to buy Nacht Der Untoten which would have added up to $14.98/£8.98. Nacht Der Untoten is downloadable through ''Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies II ''for the price of $4.99/£2.99 Gameplay The goal of the game is the same as the console version, to survive the unending hordes of zombies for as many rounds as possible. Zombies will walk, run, or crawl toward players and try to attack and kill them. Zombies can be killed in the same ways you do in the the console version: * Shooting them *Melee attack them with the knife *Throw grenades *Bouncing Betties *Traps (Not Available on Nacht Der Untoten) The zombies will knock down barriers from windows or from walls to get to players. These barricades can be easily repaired by players. There are also points, which can be used to buy weapons from chalk outlines on walls and using the Mystery Box. Points can also be used to buy new areas in the map, power-ups and trap usage, however the perks and traps are not available in Nacht Der Untoten. Controls There are three control schemes included with Call of Duty: Zombies. All three involve using a virtual control stick to move the character around and a button on the right for aiming down the sights. The default, touch screen, aims by using the right thumb to manipulate the screen. The dual stick method is similar, but in this mode the player uses a second virtual stick to aim. The tilt method takes advantage of the iPhone/iPod Touch's built-in accelerometer. To switch your view, simply tilt the device left or right. Because of the stifness of the controls, all weapons have received a damage boost. thumb|328px|right|Gameplay Weapons The weapons currently featured in Call of Duty: Zombies are: *Colt M1911 — Fast rate of fire, very low damage, average recoil, swift reload. *.357 Magnum — One shot kill up until around round 20, high recoil and damage, swift reload. *MP-40 — Decent fire rate with medium damage and recoil, swift reload. *PTRS-41 (no scope) — Slow fire rate with extremely high damage and recoil, slow reload. *Gewehr 43 — Decent fire rate with medium damage and low recoil, average reload. *Browning M1919 — High fire rate with high damage and little recoil, very slow reload and very large ammunition capacity. *Trench Gun — Very Slow rate of fire, very high damage with little recoil, pump-action, slow reload. *PPSh-41 — Very high rate of fire and medium damage, killing with a single headshot until around round 16, average reload. *STG-44 — Decent rate of fire with medium damage and negligible recoil, slow reload. *M2 Flamethrower — No recoil, continuous high flame damage; requires cool down after use. *Ray Gun — Very high damage, low recoil, and slow traveling laser beams. Moderate splash damage, average reload. *Springfield — Slow bolt cycling, medium damage, medium recoil, average reload. *MG42 — Very high ROF, high damage, manageable recoil, average reload and very large ammunition capacity. *M1 Garand — Medium ROF, high damage, little recoil, average reload speed. *Kar98k — Slow bolt cycling, low damage, average recoil and reload speed. *M1 Carbine — Fast ROF, decent damage, low recoil and average reload speed. *Thompson — High rate of fire, high recoil, high damage, and very fast reload. *Double-barreled shotgun (sawed off and Non-Sawed Off) — High rate of fire, extremely high damage, high recoil and slow reload. *FG-42 — Very high fire rate, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *BAR — Low rate of fire, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *Arisaka — Slow bolt cycling, low damage, average recoil and reload speed. *Knife — Kills Zombies in the number of rounds passed/2 slashes on Regular difficulty. *Type 100 — Average ROF, medium damage, very low recoil and very fast reload. *Wunderwaffe DG-2 — One-shot-kills up to 10 zombies; minor splash damage; magazine of 3. References Category:Nazi Zombies